Aiden Williams
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Introducing Aiden Williams sister to Danno, super spy and new member of the taskforce. follow her on her adventures as she lives her life. What secrets does her past hold and who wants her dead. MULTIFANDOMCROSSOVER


A/N I do not own 5-0, Criminal minds, ncis or anything else you may recognize from TV. _**THIS MEANS WHO EVER IS THINKING TO THEM**_** SELF.**

now this is a multi cross over obviously and I have been working on this for a very long time. If you notice anything grammar mistakes spelling please tell me so I can fix it I do not have a beta reader just foing this all by my self I have had friends give me ideas and told me things to fix.

* * *

Aiden looked out the window and smiled. It seemed like she'd always been a Federal agent in some form or another. She was recruited as a spy, at 15, shortly after her entire family was massacred. Aiden had been adopted by some very distant cousins. Giving her a new family after the tragic loss of her family. If one were to look at her file she had became an agent at eighteen because the United States Government does not employ children to be spies.

Aiden smiled again. She was no longer a Federal employ her brother had gotten her a job opportunity working with him in Hawaii. She was going to be able to spend time with her niece Gracie and her Brother Danny.

Her resume didn't hurt her chances at the job either. She'd worked with The Agency from the time she was 15 until she was 19, not mention the moment Aiden turned eighteen she also joined the Navy. Aiden worked for 3 years at the FBI in The Behavioral Analysis Unit and 5 years at Naval Criminal Investigative Service, also known as NCIS. There was a year in Virginia before she transferred over to the LA Division working as an undercover agent and taking down the criminals. Aiden even joined a team that no one knew existed, a team of all female Navy Seal, with many classified missions. Her family just thought that she was on the reserves.

As the plane lowered closer and closer the ground at Honolulu International airport, where Danny was going to be waiting for Aiden to land she smiled even wider. Aiden was going to have her family nothing could be better that that.

The commercial airliner started its decent toward the Honolulu International Airport. She closed her eyes as the plane touched down and held her breath. The cars and buildings were like a doll city and grew larger and larger when they got closer to the ground. Aiden closed her large green-eyes and pressed her full red lips together, holding in the air that threatened to escape from her lungs. Soon she would be in her brother, Danny's strong arms. Aiden would be with family. Her heart skipped a beat and she began to breathe normally again when the plane bounced down. Aiden's smile widened with every touch of the landing gear. Soon she would be with family and nothing could be better than that.

Aiden shook her head, _**You would think after all her years as a Federal agent that flying would not freak her out but so many accidents happen during takeoff and landing that it is rather scary,** _she thought. Normally it is the actual flying that would scare people but with Aiden, it is the taking off and landing. In mid-air, she could make a parachute and survive a plane crash. But if something was to happen in take off or while landing, there was a big possible that she would die along with everyone on the plane.

A older woman was sitting next to Aiden looked at her and smiled "ALOHA Hawaii"

Aiden smiled back saying, "Well we made it all in one piece," she sounded relieved.

"See I told you we would be fine" the older woman answered with a motherly voice. Aiden smiled and nodded while unbuckling her seat belt. "You did thanks for that," Aiden told her keeping her cover as a scared flyer. She could have explained to her that it was just taking off and landing but it was just easier and second nature to have a cover story. Besides, she really did not want the lady thinking she was crazy or something if she told her, "I can make my own parachute." Aiden smiled as she walked off the plane once it was at the gate. Not having a carry on Aiden did not have to get any bags. All of her things has been packed and sent ahead and were waiting to be unpacked in the house that she had picked out to live in. Walking off the plane Aiden took her phone out of Airplane mode and received a slightly frantic voicemail from Danny.

" _Hey Den I know I was supposed to pick you up today well in ten minutes but Steve had his house broken into I am going to text you the address get a cab here __Sorry, I cannot be there. Well, it looks like you are going to start work early_.

Aiden frowned then her phone beeped with the address. She was back in action so soon. Hailing the first cab she could with a wave.

"Excuse me? Can you take me to this address?" Aiden asked, showing the cabbie her phone.

"Yes, ma'am, I can, but it's a long way out and …." he started to say, but was cut off.

"Thank you so much, sir. I just got here. My brother was supposed to pick me up, but he can't. It is a police emergency. Can you believe I just got in and I am already on the job?" Aiden said with a girlish smile.

It took thirty-minutes to drive to the house. Aiden paid the cab driver got out of the cab and walked up the walk way and in the door. Aiden smiled when she heard her brother Danny lecturing someone about a security system. With a smile shook her head it had to be Steve since he was the one who had been broken into. "Danny give him a break he just got broken in to he doesn't need you to mother him to death" Aiden said three people turned and two had their guns on her the third just looked up. One person just stared at Aiden he had seen her walk up. He smirked at her his piercing hazel-blue eyes practically alight with amusement and worry. "Whoa let's not shoot me please I come in peace" Aiden smirked looking at them her hands up in mock surrender. "Danny could you tell them not to shoot me please? Besides even if ya'll do have full immunity to do whatever….her Southern accent coming out like it does ever so often….I really do not think that Governor Jameson would like it if you killed the newest member of the team." Aiden smiled at the group.

"Guys, don't shoot her I would really rather not have to explain to the Governor why you shot her, Or my parents and defiantly NOT Grace. Once Grace knew you shot her, she would so make your lives Hell for shooting her favorite aunt. Aiden maybe next time you should not sneak up on…" Danny started "Look I came in through the door Steve was facing, he saw me I did no sneaking. If I were you would not know I was hear now" Danny just stared at me "guys meet my sister she's….

Aiden had been staring at Steve and thought two things One, he was HOT. His eyes were captivating she just wanted to run her fingers through his brown hair. It was short and easy to mess up from the looks of it. Two, he was a Seal after years of being around Sam and being in the service her self she could just tell. "What is your rank?" Aiden asked if he was a higher ranking person she could easily be in trouble if she were to act in a manner not befitting an officer of her rank. Respect that was a big one to she would need to show him even more respect than the others because she was still a Navy officer.

Steve looked at her surprised she knew he was military? Aiden knew that that is what he was likely thinking. "No Danny did not tell me in my last job one of my team members was a Seal. So I can tell when I am around one a military guy. I should be able to after working with him for several years and being a NCIS Agent, plus I have had about ten years on the Navy reserves it would be pretty bad if I did not know a ranking officer by looks Sir." Aiden smiled playfully "I myself am a Lieutenant " Steve looked me over. His look was indescribable I was unsure of what he was thinking.

"I am a Lieutenant Commander and I am a Seal" He told me smiling. He was a higher ranking officer but not by much he was one rank above Aiden.

"Right sorry to break up this meeting of brute force but…." Danny started Aiden turned and glared at him. Giving him a look as if to say finish that sentence I dare you.

Chin cut him off "It looks like they hacked into the system and disarmed it as if you were the one that disarmed the security system," Chin told him "Did you figure out where they got in?" Steve asked " yeah there were foot prints leading up to and away from the back door there were no signs of forced entry and…..

"The lock wasn't picked either I had a look at it when I walked up" Aiden interrupted " who ever got in had to have had a key something how many you have laying around?"

Chin looked at the door then Steve "Did they take anything else but your fathers tool box?" Chin asked "No but my father's entire investigation into my mother's death was in it."

Aiden sighed, "So they were obviously after this tool box anyone else know about it and what it contained," she asked. Standing back and watching them something happened that they were not telling her.

"No have you guys?" Steve asked every one said that they had not told anyone about it.

"When I called HPD about the case I just asked for files are you sure you haven't mentioned it to anyone," Chin said.

"I talked to the people in this room…Steve stood up looking alarmed… and my sister I talked to my sister he began walking off Danny followed him Aiden was following the two of them Soon they were in Danny's car driving. It was not any surprise Steve was driving. After all he was a Seal and Seal do not let others drive. Aiden was used to riding with Sam and G in those moments it was Sam that drove.

Steve was on his phone trying to call his sister who was not answering her phone. Aiden sat in the back seat formulating a plan she knew that something was wrong. She could tell by the way Steve and Danny were acting, and Danny trying to calm Steve down.

"Would you not go there maybe she went out and got a little goofy last night and is sleeping it off. Let me be honest if it were me and the first thing I saw was you calling I would not want to answer." Danny told him.

Aiden rolled her eyes "They didn't break in Danny. The only other person with a key is Mary." Steve said there it was she knew something was up.

Soon they were at Mary's house. Of course, Aiden did not have a gun like Danny or Steve; until Steve saw this. "Here" he said handing Aiden a gun that he had gotten out his pant leg.

A 9-mm Glock Aiden smiled "thanks" She whispered Steve nodded "we don't need you getting shot because you don't have a gun" he told her.

Steve walked up calling for Mary Danny and I was behind him. Aiden peeked in the window and saw that the place looked like there had been a struggle. She sighed this was a bad sign. They entered the house and quickly searched it Aiden could hear Steve calling for Mary. Aiden quickly worked on clearing rooms the three of us reached the bathroom at the same time. Danny opened the door and Steve checked it Aiden was behind Steve "the whole house is clear he" said Aiden lowered her gun and glanced at Danny, this was not good.

"Maybe Mary was never hear and they just ransacked the place," Danny said as he was talking Aiden spotted a puddle of blood and sighed. "She was here, I got blood," Steve said walking over to it and kneeling at it.

Aiden followed "and a tooth" she said gravely.

"Mary's" Danny asked, Steve put his hand on his face then looked up "I hope not who ever took the box took Mary too." He said they walked out to the car then drove to the 5-0 offices and Steve then had Aiden take the 5-0 oath.

_I Aiden Elizabeth Williams do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will be ready to confront danger in the line of duty. I will act with courtesy honesty in regard for the welfare of others to support and defend this country no matter what the cost and will act of all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law. I will constantly strive to honor this oath and my service to the Five-0 task force and the State of Hawai'i._

Then he gave Aiden her badge and gun."Alright now you have to go to HPD and fill out your paper work come back here when you are done alright. Chin will show you where it is he is going to go drop off the tooth and blood to the lab."

Aiden found Chin, clipped her badge on to her pants. She put her gun in the holster it came with and put that onto her pants. Chin took her to HPD then told her where she needed to go. Aiden walked into the office and asked for the paper work she needed.

When Aiden told the clerk," I am the new 5-0 member" she got looks from all of the other officers in the room. Aiden had the feeling they were not exactly liked. Aiden just smiled and waved politely she had no reason to act how the people were. After a long two hours of filling out the paper work, Aiden took it back up to the clerk completely filled out.

"Here you are there anything else I need to fill out or do?" I asked the clerk shook his head your good to go I just scan this in the system then file it. You are done thanks for actually coming down to do it. Not everyone else do hardly they treat us like their servants and have it sent to them."

The clerk told Aiden who frowned "I am sorry that's horrible. I have learned to be respectful of everyone I may have to work with it makes things so much easier. Thank you again for helping me." Aiden turned and left walking back to the 5-0 office.

As she walked in she heard Steve and Chin talking about the case. They got the results back from the crime lab on the tooth and blood but nothing else.

"The tooth and blood came from the same person male," Chin said.

Aiden smiled and walked around in front of them "that's good right at least we know it was not from Mary"

Steve looked up at her "your back already" he asked?

She smiled ''yeah I am a pro at paper work I have been doing jobs where I had lots of paper work for the last f-eight years" Aiden almost slipped. She was mentally kicking herself for the slip she knew she was not supposed to say she was in the CIA as a teen but sometimes she forgot that she was a teen when she worked.

Chin started talking to Steve about the case Aiden walked off to get a water from the vending machine after all she had not drank or eaten anything since the plane which had been several hours ago .She also had not eaten anything in the same amount of time. As she was grabbing her water Steve walked out with Danny then looked at her "come on we have a lead," he said to her.

Aiden followed the two of them out to the car "Danny can I sit u…" she asked him he just gave me a look she sighed 'never mind" Aiden climbed in the back.

We arrived there after about thirty minutes and Steve told us about Memo. Danny proceeded to make fun of Steve calling him a Beach Boy. Aiden rolled her eyes "Cheese Danny hasn't you done your research about Hawaii? The Beach boys were locals who took up shop on the beach to teach people how to surf"

Steve just looked at Aiden with a small smile as if he was surprised by her knowledge and liked it. "Any clue why Mary would come here before she was kidnapped" Aiden asked Steve shook his head "there he is."

They walked up to a stand and an older man turned to them and smiled "Stevie…."

Aiden shot Danny a look warning him not to say anything.

"This is Detective Danny Williams and …. Steve looked at me…Detective Aiden Williams" Mamo looked at them and smiled "Detectives it is good to see a married couple that is able work together" he shook their hands and smiled.

" We are not married were brother and sister" Danny answered him.

"What brings you here?" He asked. I watched him and from his body language, Aiden knew he deeply cared for Steve and in turn Mary. "My sister" Steve answered, "has she been to see you?" Steve asked him. "Yeah" he motioned them to walk over and they followed him. Sighing Aiden turned to Steve "Steve I am going to head back to the car I am feeling a little dizzy" Danny stared at her concerned " Aiden when is the last time you ate?" He asked her she sighed "four hours before my flight I didn't eat in the plane but I had some water" Aiden mumbled.

Danny gave her a look "car now" he ordered he was visibly upset with her for not eating or drinking anything.

Aiden walked to the car scowling so what if she got sick sometimes from not eating it did not happen often plus she was busy it was not any reason for her brother to go all mother hen mode on her. She got in the back seat and waited for them to return. They came back with a shaved ice "eat this Aiden" Steve told Aiden. Danny just stared at her, she took the shaved ice and began eating it, and then Danny began to lecture her.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE NOT EATEN FOR FIFTEEN HOURS. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T EAT AND…." Aiden glared at him

" One, I never eat when I am going to get on a plane I would rather NOT get sick and two you know I only get low blood sugar SOMETIMES, so just drop it alright. I would have eaten earlier but as soon as I got off the plane I was on the case alright and you know I don't eat much when I am working it interferes with my thinking"

Danny looked away grumbling Aiden finished her shaved ice and put the cup in a cup holder. She glanced up and saw Steve smirking through the rearview mirror, Aiden smiled back and shook her head and closed her eyes and mentally went over the case in her head.

She knew that Danny and Steve were talking, about what she did not know. The sudden ringing of Steve's phone jolted Aiden out of her thoughts.

It was Mary finally they knew where she was soon they were on the way to rescue her. Of course, they had to fly a helicopter to get to her faster but Aiden ignored that fact. Lucky she was in cop mode so she wasn't too affected by the flight.

They found the car "that's it the tail light is out. Steve landed the chopper and the guys in the car tried to shoot at them. "Gun" Danny and Aiden both yelled and shot at the guys being careful not to hit the car. They got all of them and went to the trunk Steve pulled Marry out of the trunk. Aiden smiled we got her back they had a victory. They took the chopper back to Danny's car where an ambulance was waiting to look Mary over.

Once her wounds were bandaged we went back to the office. Mary went to Steve's office with him and they talked. Danny made Aiden go with him to get lunch and he explained everything about the box and Steve and his father and mother.

Aiden looked back in shock "Cheese Danny no wonder you mother hen him like you do me. He has gone through similar stuff as me. You care for him don't you like a brother"

Danny stared at Aiden and smiled "you always were freakishly perceptive Den. So how do you like it here?"

He asked Aiden stared at him and smiled "I love it I get to help people and be around family which is something I haven't really got to do for a long time." Aiden finished her sandwich "we should get back" she muttered. Danny nodded "yeah let me just get Steve and Mary's order then we can leave" Danny walked up and ordered and paid for Steve and Mary's lunches. "Let's go" he said walking back with two bags.

Aiden saw Steve and Mary interacting "He really loves his sister doesn't he?" she smiled Danny looked at her "yeah, he does, you should have seen when she first got back he wouldn't let her be alone even" she laughed and grabbed the bags. "Let's take them their lunch" she said and walked into Steve's office. "We come baring food eat up or try to anyway" she gave the both of them their bags of food.

When they were done they took Mary's phone and put it on the computer and they looked at the pictures of the evidence. "Nice you defiantly take after your family" Aiden told her. She was explaining the pictures to them when Chin came in telling us the bad guys were not in the system and had all their teeth, Mary then told them that a third guy had been there too. Chin then showed them pictures of the guys she frowned this was not good. They were low level Yakuza enforcer this was really very bad.

"Steve I have something I have to go get, if we are dealing with them then I want my backup, I need to run by my house. Could you give me a ride?" Aiden asked him biting her lip nervously. " I have the address here it won't take me but ten minutes I made sure that the house I got was close by here so I could get o work on time."

Steve nodded "yeah lets go" Danny you stay here With Chin, Kono and Mary."

Steve and Aiden then drove to her house and she walked in she knew her box of guns would be in the kitchen. She quickly found the kitchen and grabbed her two backup guns. One Walther PPK and one Glock 9mm. Aiden walked out "Thanks Steve I appreciate this so much, if we are dealing with any part or offshoot of the Yakuza I want extra fire power never know if it will be needed." Aiden told him "I have dealt with them before and I know how things can escalate."

Aiden had a far away look in her eyes as if she was lost in a memory and with the current conversation the memory was not a good one.

Steve smiled at Aiden gently " I know I have the same feeling. If I know I am going to have to deal with a possible bad situation or group of people I want to be as well prepared as I can. I had to be that way being a Seal and everything. We need to back to HQ and pick everyone up ."

Steve told Aiden he opened the door for her to get into his dark blue truck. They hit traffic on the way back to the office. Steve looked over at Aiden who was staring out the window lost in thought and looking worried. " Aiden are you alright? You look worried" Steve asked. Aiden turned and smiled the sunlight catching her long hair. Making the blond look like honey and caramel. Aiden smiled her whole face light up her green eyes sparkled like green emeralds as bright as the morning sun.

" Just thinking it is really strange you know all of this happening. It just gives me a feeling that this goes farther than we know." Aiden answered " and that is a bad thing because if it does then how do we know whom to trust." Steve looked over at Aiden he was thoughtful.

"You are right but I do know that I trust my team you guys will not betray that trust" Steve answered.

Aiden smiled " you trust me? You barely know me how can you trust me?" Aiden said confused. Steve gave Aiden the sweetest look

"True but so far you have done every thing you can to help and you have done everything you can to help so far you are Danny's sister plus your Navy I can trust you." Steve answered.

" Us Navy people stick together don't we once a Seal always a sea…" Aiden paused "I said that out loud didn't I?" Aiden turned to Steve she sighed " I did, I should explain…she started…. In the history of the entire armed forces there are two units that are not known. They are secret and people think that they cannot exist. My unit is one such unit. A unit of all female Navy Seals I have never really told anyone because they would not believe me. "

Steve smiled " I already knew that I looked into you when Danny asked me to hire you."

"Oh well that does not surprise me but I the fact that you were able to look at my file… what clearance level do you have?" Aiden asked Steve.

Steve looked at her " I have top clearance" Steve answered with a smile. Aiden looked around " oh we are here" she whispered. Aiden saw everyone besides Danny's car which was running and Kono's car . Steve parked his truck and the two got in Danny's car Kono and Chin were taking Kono's car.

Soon they were at a shop with motorcycles in front. " Oh Nice rides" Kono said with a smile appreciating the bikes. Aiden was thinking the same thing.

" You know something I have always wanted to have one of these" Steve said teasingly in a way that sent shivers down Aiden's spine. Steve then climbed on one of the bikes. A fire engine red one he then proceeded to key it on and revved the engine and drive into the building. Much to Aiden's amusement the fact that anyone would do that to a yakuza establishment. Aiden smiled well she would do the same thing. Especially if it were the same people that kidnapped a member of her family.

Aiden and the rest of the team followed him in and walked up the stairs her gun out. She frisked the possible suspects down. " Lookie here boys I am pretty sure that you are not authorized to carry this" She her voice teasing. She could hear Danny telling Steve off for riding a bike up the stairs. Then Steve ordered them to turn around he then asked if they people that they had shot rescuing Marry were their friends. The last guy at the end tried to pretend he did not know them but he did. They had their guy Aiden smiled she could see they other suspects visibly flinched at her smile.

"Say ahh" Steve ordered the guy to open his mouth he just looked down " alright everybody hit the rode except for our friend here" The thugs all left Steve asked Danny how to theoretically open his mouth. Danny started listing off things untill he got to one Aiden knew well. "The Williams family favorite" she said at the same time as Danny with a smirk.

In about one second Danny was on him a finger in his mouth and pushing him backwards. The punks mouth was open Aiden stood back with a smirk and Steve used his gun light to look in the punks mouth.

" Yup he is missing a tooth and it looks recent too." Aiden smirked and Steve ordered Chin and Kono to take the punk get the tooth and see if it was a match. Before Danny could start lecturing Steve she went down stairs. The boys could handle their little tiff she was going to go over her case notes. She wanted to think about this case. After we got the prisoners taken into custody we went back to the office, Aiden sat down and unknowingly was reading the same book as Steve both trying to figure out the cipher. She heard Danny and Kono talking to Steve she looked up to see him running back to his office. Hen he returned and asked the guys name again and Kono said "Hiro Noshimori" Aiden tilted her head to the side and looked down at the Cipher. "That's it" she said at the same time as Steve, Steve went on explaining how in '92 his dad was working a case about the Yakuza expanding to Hawaii and a contact gave him that name. "I have a bad feeling about this" Aiden thought to herself biting her lip in thought Steve do you want me to stay with Mary and keep her safe." Aiden asked Steve who looked at her for a minute then nodded "I would appreciate that very much." Steve told her with a smile " she is in my office on the couch" Aiden smiled an walked to Steve's Office " Hey Mary I am your body guard so would you like to get out of here? We can go to my place I need to un pack or we could go somewhere else where ever is fine. Just I have to know how to get there so cant be to far. From here I only got here today." Aiden told Mary who smiled at her.

"I don't mind going to your place, I like organizing and stuff I can help you if you like." Mary smiled Aiden noticed that she smiled like Steve " lets go" Aiden said with a smiled. "Do you have a car?" Mary asked Aiden who paused " not here my car got delivered to my house same with my bike. I love my babies my Charger is top of the line she is dark blue. My Bike is a black multistrada both are in my garage we can … we can take Steve's truck….Mary interrupted me" Steve walked in " what about my truck?" he asked. " We need it to get to Aiden's place I am going to help her un pack and organize her house. After all since she is going to be my baby sitter I at least owe her that" Mary said teasingly. Steve looked at Aiden "Fine " He said handing over his keys to Aiden. The look he gave her spoke volumes she knew that he was counting on her to keep Mary safe, she knew that he knew that she would do what ever it took to keep Mary safe even if that meant locking her up in a basement and not letting her out untill Steve got back.

Aiden followed Mary out to the truck and the two drove to Aiden's house. After about two hours of un packing and cleaning the house. The two girls were also getting to know each other. Aiden looked up and saw something that made her pause. Mary had gone outside Having a bad feeling Aiden walked outside and she began talking to Mary telling her to go back in when she saw a car slowly driving by.

Aiden pushed Mary down drew her gun and shot at the car when she saw a gun poking out the window. She got several shots off. The car speed off Mary got up. "Aiden what.. Are you o… Mary's eyes widened. Aiden noticed that every thing was wavering and going black, She knew in that moment she had been shot looking down and saw blood blossoming out from her chest or her stomach staining her white tee red. She looked blinking at Mary who already had her phone out. "Get insi… then she spluttered… In not safe." She ordered then pitched forward everything going black.

Marry Panicked when she saw the car and Aiden pushed her down she scrapped the side of her face but was okay. When the car sped off Mary stood off and noticed Aiden was bleeding she had been shot. As Aiden fell forward Mary caught her and carried her inside the house and put pressure on her wounds.

Marry managed to get her phone and call in the shooting telling the emergency operator everything that happened and that Aiden was a police officer and she had been shot and was unconscious. Mary then called her brother in about five minutes later an ambulance drove up and several police officers. Along with Steve and Danny, Danny rushed up "What the hell happened?" He asked as Aiden was being loaded into the ambulance.

Mary stared she was covered in blood "Its my fault I stepped out to have a smoke then this car drove up slowly and then they shot at us. Aiden pushed me down and shot at the car. They shot her and its my fault if I would have stayed inside then she would not be hurt" She answered Steve looked her over and after being sure she was not hurt ordered her into the car.

"Danny go we will meet you at the hospital. It will be alright" Steve told his friend who he could tell was panicking.

Danny got in the ambulance and rode with them to the Hospital. Steve drove as fast as he could getting to the hospital seconds before the ambulance.

Aiden got rushed into surgery upon arrival. The others soon arrived and they all waited, after a two hour waiting of the nurses came out and told them that Aiden had from the blood loss, but that they got her back. She had three gun shot wounds two to the stomach and one to the chest. The ones to her stomach we the worst because one had nicked her gall liver the other totally destroyed her Gallbladder . The one in her chest nicked her right lung but so far other that losing her once she seemed to be more stable than in the beginning.

Danny stared at the nurse as she told them about Aiden thankful for the update on his sister he watched as the nurse went back to the O.R. Danny was glad that they had closed the case.

Now they had to look at who had shot his sister, when he found them he would make sure they paid for hurting his sister.

Five hours later Steve had sent Mary home with Chin and Kono he stayed with Danny waiting. The Surgeon came out abd told them that Aiden had made it through the sugery and was doing good she was going to recovery and that they could go to her room and wait for her to wake up if they wanted.


End file.
